Prince marth85
|image = File:Prince_marth.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = Contabile |aka = PM, Marth |joindate = 09.08.08 |firstmafia = Anime Battle Royale |alias = - |wikiname = - |merits = Player, Host, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = see Hosted section |cohosted = see Hosted section }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: (Era 1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: All the Anime Battle Royales Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since September 8, 2008 * Prefers playing as Goodie * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of ?? Awards *MVP Awards (5 won) *#'MVP' of Cruise Ship Mafia III *#'MVP' of Literary Mafia *#'MVP' of X-mas Gifts Mafia *#'MVP' of A Mafia Carol *#'MVP' of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 *Brandos (5 nominations / 3 won) *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2012, won *#Nominated for Most Active 2013, lost to ShadowAngel *#Nominated for Best Host 2013, won *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2013, won *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2014 for Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II, lost to Frozen Mafia Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Final Fantasy Battle *Kingdom Hearts Mafia *Ye Olde Mafia *Ye Olde Mafia II *Disgaea Mafia On MafiaManiac (MM) *Disgaea II Mafia *Case Closed Mafia *Ye Olde Mafia III *Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 *Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II *Fast Food Wars *Fast Food Wars 2 *Fast Food Wars 3 *Final Fantasy Battle II *Retro Mafia *Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 *Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds with Golfjunkie *Mafia vs Mafia *Code Geass Mafia *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia *Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia with Kiwi *Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II *Mafia of the Toon City with Akriti *Legend of Zelda Mafia Mafia Record Overall 35-43 *Star Wars Mafia II - game stopped *Lord of the Rings Mafia - game stopped *Supernatural - Game stopped after D1, restarted as Supernatural 2 *Multimafia - Replaced *High School Mafia - Replaced *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Replaced Goodie 23-22 *Era 1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale - Lost - Survived *Era 2.1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale: Bleached - Won - Killed N1 *#Heroes: Season 1 - Won - Survived *#Princess Bride Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Death Note Mafia: Rematch - Lost - Survived *Era 2.2 BD *#Star Wars Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia Olde Style - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem II - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Camelot - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem III - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 4.1 BD *#Supernatural 2 - Won - Survived *#Forest Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mario Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 4.2 BD *#High School Mafia II - Lost - Killed N1 *#Halloween Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Scooby Doo Mafia - Won - Killed N7 *#High School Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 7.1 MM *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia IV - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Lost - Killed N4 *#Disney Movie Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N5 *#Pokemon Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Killed N2 *#Harry Potter Mafia 4 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Won - Killed N1 *#Glitch Mafia IV - Won - Survived *#Paper Mario Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Won - Survived *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 - MVP *#The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia - Won - Survived *#Yoshi Island Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#A Mafia Carol - Won - Survived - MVP *#Attack on Titan Mafia! - Won - Killed N3 *#Meme Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Meme Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn - Lost - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Sesame Street Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII - Won - Killed N6 *#Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc - Won - Killed N5 *#Fairy Tail Mafia: Phantom Lord Arc - Lost - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia VII - Won - Survived *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 4 - Lost - Lynched D4 Baddie 8-7 *Era 2.1 BD *#Jumper Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *Era 2.2 BD *#Heroes: Season 1.1 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Mythological Mafia - Won - Survived *#X2: Rematch - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 4.1 BD *#Cruise Ship Mafia III - Won - Survived *Era 4.2 BD *#Brush Up Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 8.1 MM *#Social Network Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 *#Slender: The Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *Era 9.1 MM *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 - Won - Survived, MVP *#Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! - Won - Survived *#The Walking Dead - Lost - Killed N2 by Shane *Era 10.1 MM *#Mirai Nikki Mafia - Lost - Killed N6 *#Halloween Mafia 6 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII - Lost - Lynched D2 Indy 2-5 *Era 1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Colors Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Literary Mafia - Won - survived *#Mafia - World War 3 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Mafia:The Musical! - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Farmers Mafia! - Won - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Spring Break Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 Other Faction 2-8 *Era 2.1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale: Naruto - Lost - Killed N6 *#Heroes Hybrid - Lost - Survived *#Anime Battle Royale: Akatsuki Resurrection - Lost - Killed N8 *Era 2.2 BD *#Heroes Hybrid II - Lost - Survived *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem IV - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Lost - Lynched D8 *#Bleach Mafia: Season One - Lost - survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Lost - Survived *#Glitch Mafia III - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Lost - Killed N5 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 1